


Meet the Parents (Attempt #2)

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: I Watch A Star Trek TOS Episode And Write A Spirk-y One-Shot [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, I may mess up minute details, M/M, Slightly Spirk-y, heavily implied, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gave a momentary pause, thinking over his response carefully, "Yes, Captain, I do. At the request of my mother, we have regular video communications. "</p><p>The Captain nodded. "If duty allows, may I perhaps join you, Mr.Spock? I very much enjoyed talking with your mother."</p><p>"If you so wish Captain."</p><p>(Set pretty soon after then end of "Journey to Babel")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents (Attempt #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Was rewatching some TOS, and got inspiration immediately after this ep.

"Spock, I've been meaning to ask you something," a certain James Kirk said to his science officer Spock as he walked up behind his station. Said officer raised a brow, both in recognition of his statement and a display of curiosity for it's meaning.

"What is it you've to ask me, Captain?"

Kirk smiled slightly, giving his lower lip a brief and tug with his index finger and thumb. "After the...incident with Ambassador Sarek, do you keep in touch with your parents?" 

The incident  between the delegates over the admission of Coridan was just a few days past. It pained and confused Kirk to see his dearest friend and best officer have such a tension with his father, even if Vulcan.

Spock gave a momentary pause, thinking over his response carefully, "Yes, Captain, I do. At the request of my mother, we are to have regular video communications. "

Kirk's smile grew, and he nodded, indicating for him to go on. "One such update is scheduled for this evening, in fact."

The Captain nodded. "If duty allows, may I perhaps join you, Mr.Spock? I very much enjoyed talking with your mother." 

Spock seemed to react adversely to the suggestion initially. Talking with his father was still difficult, and having another party, a human, and his commander no less, may exacerbate the situation. However, there is a probability he will lighten his burden.

"If you so wish Captain." If Kirk taught him anything, it was that risks can be worth one's while. Kirk's smile broadened more than should be possible.

"I look forward to it, Spock," he said fondly, dropping the "Mr" in a display of this fondness. He slowly walked back to his chair, allowing his gaze to linger over the bent over form of Spock as he returned to his duty.

* * *

 "Captain, you may enter," Spock answered to the rapping on his door. The automatic entryway slid open, revealing Kirk. He walked to sit beside his science officer, who was seated in front of one of the communication screens in every crew member's room. It was slightly larger than those of lesser ranking officers, and was still blank.

When Kirk sat down, Spock turned to him. "They shall begin communication momentarily Captain. I must warn you, this may be...how you say, an awkward conversation. Me and my father have yet to come to positive terms."

"Well, Mrs.Sarek shall serve as a mediator for him, and I for you, Spock," he grinned, "And we've been through worse together, haven't we?"

Spock turned his head away in embarrassment, or as close as he could achieve. As he did so, the monitor beeped. He clicked the button, and it flickered to life.

"Hello, Spock."

"Greetings son."

Spock bowed his head slightly. "Father, mother."

Amanda smiled at him, and smiled even wider when she saw Kirk. "I see your Captain is with you. How are you, Captain?"

Kirk's smile matched hers. "Very well, Mrs. Sarek. And you both?"

The husband and wife answered in succession:

"Satisfactory, Captain."

"Pleasantly."

They then turned their attention to their son. "And you Spock?" his mother asked him.

"I am doing..." he looked to Kirk, then back at the screen, "fine, mother."

This near subjective answer seemed to please her. His father looked unaffected.

The conversation died for a moment, and Spock had to wonder if his first, more dire calculation was correct. However, his Captain rarely failed him.

"Would you both like to hear a report of your son's actions as First Officer?" he looked at Sarek with mirth, "Would it satisfy you?"

Sarek took the joke in stride, "That is a logical topic, Captain Kirk."

Kirk nodded, giving Spock a fond look before continuing, "He has shown considerable skill in the short time I've have known him. Have you heard anything of this before?"

"We have been privy to Spock's stories of success," came his father's reply. Kirk nodded.

"Then you must know the countless occasions in which he has saved my life and the life of my crew. Many of us owe him our lives."

Spock looked away in his semi-embarrassment, and his mother gave a quiet laugh, "Yes, we know of his life saving capabilities," she said, looking at her husband.

"The Captain too, has been involved in his own successes and saved a number lives...as is his duty," he amended when both Kirk and his mother gave him knowing looks.

"As is his duty," Sarek parroted, though Kirk could have sworn (and Amanda would corroborate) that he saw a sliver of gratitude in his eyes. The conversation continued on with relative ease, until Spock's Pon Farr came up.

"We have heard that you are not wed to your betrothed, Spock. What happened?" Amanda asked in concern. The men on the other side of the screen looked at each other, trying to silently communicate on how to explain the situation.

"There was...an incident during the Pon Farr ceremony. She has promised herself to another in my long absence. I engaged in combat..." he paused, decided to leave out the name of the person sitting beside him, "and thought my opponent had died. This broke me out of my fervor. She was wed to another, and I returned to my duties."

His mother seemed to know who he had fought, but fortunately kept silent about. "Well, it is what it is. Marriage may have meant the end of your duties, and you already seem married to that."

Kirk laughed, and even Spock could not completely contain his lips' upward twinge. He gave his father a look, realizing how it may seem, but his face was blank as ever, however lacking the distinct look of disdain he may have had in the past .

"How will you deal with Pon Farr in the future?" he father asked, one of the only questions he had initiated.

"I have a plan for that occasion, father."

Kirk placed his elbow on the table, his mouth covering by palm, and smiled behind it. His mother, too, hid a knowing smile behind a cough. Spock looked to his father, admittedly fearful of his judgement. Their thinly veiled reactions may reflect badly on him, and his father might not be supportive. Pon Farr was for breeding (and his father admittedly did not usually take humour that involves Vulcan culture well).

To his surprise, his father did not react harshly. "I wish luck to whomever you chose," he said, giving Kirk an almost unnoticeable look.

Spock at that moment had the most illogical urge to smile. He suppressed it on his mouth, but his eyes betrayed him.

* * *

 The call didn't last much longer, and Kirk released a deep sigh when it was over. "That went unexpectedly well."

Spock raised his eyebrow at him. "Captain, you went into this expecting a poor result? Highly-"

 "Illogical, I know," he cut him off with, "but I could hardly deny myself such an enlightening experience. I feel like I know you better already."

There was a smile in his words.

"Captain, I highly doubt you could know me better than you already do. To be objective, we have superb communication for a Captain and First Officer."

"And as friends, Mr.Spock?" His eyes were displaying mirth; but had a hint of insecurity in them.

"As friends...Speaking in a purely objective manner-"

"Of course, objective," Kirk said, in nearly a laugh.

"-an objective manner, yes, were are, to use a human term..." he paused, almost bashful. Almost. "We are...best friends."

Spock was doubtful that, in all his time aboard the Enterprise, he had seen such an expression of pure joy on the face of any creature, let alone Kirk.

"Why thank you, Mr.Spock!" he said, trying to restrain the giddiness in his voice, "Don't tell Bones, though!"

"I am not in the habit of sharing my personal affairs with Doctor McCoy." _Only with you_ , he said in his head, but deemed it unnecessary to say.

"Is it selfish of me to be glad for that?" Kirk said, as if he had heard him, voice tender.

"Sometimes selfishness is justified, Captain," he responded in a soft voice.

They sat in silence for a moment, both reveling in the silence. It was a comfortable silence, unlike the unnecessary silence between them and his parents earlier. After a minute and a half of this, Kirk stood up, knocking some non-existent dust off his uniform pants.

"I should get going. Business to attend to, as usual."

"The same can be said for myself, Captain. I shall be joining you shortly."

"Counting on it, Spock." He placed a hand on his shoulder and just looked at him. After another shared moment, he pulled his hand away, and walked out without looking back.

Spock allowed himself to linger on the feeling of his hand, before turning off his screen, standing up, and heading out the door.•

**Author's Note:**

> So? I kinda like it.


End file.
